narathumefandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
Magic is the the insubstantial forces that flow through everything. There are five forms of magic, four of which are accessible to the mortal races. Some materials are strongly infused with magic, for example god's blood has a wide range of proprieties. Though they are extremely rare, bones of the ancients have been the most powerful artifacts around. there are in truth an astonishing number of minerals, plants, animals and other strange substances that have magical properties. They are used by alchemists and weapon smiths the world over to create wondrous items and potions. The antithesis to these materials is the metal Lead. It is magically inert and can block out magic in a number of ways. A lead lined room is immune from scrying and other magic effects, certain lead oxides can completely naturalize magic potions and finally, Sugar of lead when ingested will block ones ability to access any kind of magic. Symbetal magic Also known as Arcane magic, Runic magic, Symbology or sometimes Wizardry. This magic is connected to writing, speech, and even poetry and music. This magic is the most accessible to the would be caster, trough study and practice anyone can learn the use of it. Symbetal magic is used to create magical scrolls and can be used to create magic weapons. Wyrding Magic Also known as Witchcraft, Soul bending, Spirit magic, Druidcraft, and Blood magic. This type of magic requires a certain personal enlightenment to access, a deeper understanding of yourself and your place in the cosmos. This magic is the manipulation of ones own spirit and the spirits of the land. The spirit is one of the more powerful forces, this is why the souls are like a currency among the outer planes. Harnessing the power of your own soul can be difficult and to harness the powers of the spirits of the land you must forgo an afterlife in favor of reincarnation. Channeling magic Also known as Diving channeling, Holy magic, Divine casting and performing miracles. Some of those that devote themselves to the worship of gods are chosen as a paradigm virtue or champion. Only those who truly committed to their gods and show their every virtue get chosen to get this power. This type of magic is comes directly from the gods, it is merely shaped and guided by the caster. It would seem that you need a very good relationship with a divine entity for the magic to flow, some such people are granted the ability to channel the flowing power of their god much like a village divers part of a river for their needs. Chaos magic Also known as Free magic, sorcery, Innate ability and natural power. Chaos magic is Not bound by rules and practices like some other forms of magic, it results when an individual is directly connected to the source their magic flows from, hence the term Sorcerer. This magic origin is very chaotic in nature and defies understanding at times. For example sound and music is connected with this origin but how has remained a mystery. Some very talented musicians are able to weave spells with complex and specific playing techniques that are natural to some, take years to learn for others an elude some of the most committed students for a lifetime. True divinity This is a form of magic that trumps all others, it is a force of creation and destruction and conversion. The type of power they have depends on the domain they are at the center of, other forces are available to them but not nearly as strong. There are other ways one might gain access to magic, magical binding is a way that certain effects may be permanently imbued. This binding is the source of many magical weapons as well as curses. Certain very powerful being can even bind magical boons to living things.